Missing you
by Wiccanpentagram
Summary: 'Keith' misses her older brother Jason. So she goes off and searches him at Camp Crystal Lake or also known as Camp Blood.


**A/N: Hullo! First of all I'm going to apologize for my bad English so…"sorry". I thought it myself you see, and it's not **_**that**_** perfect :(  
Secondly…I don't own Jason, only Keith ;D  
So that's really all, I guess. I hope you like it! **

My old life is just a memory and a ghost of my nightmares that'll never leave me. My father once told me he was better off without me and my brother, and he died the next day he'd said it, no one knows what happened precisely but I do. We were just playing in the gardens when our father came storming at us, I tried to hide behind a bush but he saw me anyway and took a hand full of Jason's and my shirt while he shouted things at us, things I didn't understand for years until now. He'd give us the fault of everything, we were the reason why we had no money, we were the reason for every unfortunate thing that happened.

Never happy never satisfied that's the right description for our _father_.

But that was three years ago and it wasn't the reason why they took me away from my home, no. My mother had been killed a few months after my older brother _Jason_ drowned at Camp Crystal Lake. I was ill that day and couldn't prevent what had happened, my beloved brother was drowning and screaming for help. _That; _I could hear. I recognized his voice and pulled off the pair of blankets our mother had put upon my person, although it was a very warm day I was still shivering.

I ran up to where I heard him call for help but he wasn't there anymore, no struggling no sound apart for footsteps coming closer. A hand had grabbed me and pulled me aside, a smiling counsellor asked:

"What are you doing out of bed? Your mother will be furious!" _That_ he noticed and Jason drowning hadn't even been seen or heard? I pulled at his arm and began to cry.

"Please, Jason fell into the water and…and…-" I choked on my words. The counsellor's dark brown eyes clouded with confusion but words wouldn't form on my lips so I released his arm and prepared to jump into the water myself. My mother's voice rang through the air as the counsellor pulled me to him, just in time.

"Keith!" My mother ran up to us and thanked the counsellor who ran off.

"Mommy! Jason fell into the water!" I shouted. My mother had looked at me with such terror and disbelief. We both knew Jason couldn't swim. Everything that had happened next was all a blur.

And here I am, Keith Voorhees, driving back at the nightmares of my past. I couldn't forget Jason, I _wouldn't_ forget him. I have heard stories about him, saying that he's still out there and seeking revenge for what they'd done to our mother, for what they'd done to him. Even as children they had trouble separating us from each other, even though his face was a bit deformed I didn't mind.

I'd heard from some tales that he wears a hockey mask, which doesn't surprise me at all. He's been through a lot, they'd done him so much pain no one could ever see 'cause he smiled anyway. But his eyes would stay dark, a dark silver-blue colour full of sorrow and agony so much to hide and so much to fear. Even as he smiled his eyes would never lit up, never.

After a day driving I pulled up at the forest that haunted my dreams for years. As I stepped out a man with a mischievous smile on his map approached me.

"Why hullow." The man said, his eyes looked like they'd pop right out of his face which disgusted me. But hey, he couldn't do anything about it just like Jason. "I hope you aren't going into that god forsaken place called Camp Crystal Lake?" The man said with a questioning tone. I nodded slightly and the man gave me a warning look. "No one survives, miss. Stay away from there, camp blood's a dangerous place." He said.

"Um…I guess you believe in the stories about Jason Voorhees?" It felt good to speak his name out loud. The man shifted uneasy and looked around as if someone might be watching.

"Don't say his name, miss. The stories are real." He replied. I knew they were real but it sounded great on somebody else' lips than her own mutterings and convincing's that indeed the legend was real.

"Alright, than I won't." I said coolly and turned away from him. Darkness fell over the woods and the man left while mumbling some words I didn't quite caught.

I didn't have to walk very long and entered an open place with cabins surrounding me. I saw everything displaying before me again. Not that I actually saw Jason drown but I heard it and that was enough, I heard a loud splash and then screaming but I was too late, the counsellor was too late and our mother was too late. We were all too late to do anything. I felt tears well up in my eyes and wiped them away, it's a horrible memory.

"JASON?" I screamed hoping he would hear me. But of course he would, no one would ever leave this place. Something in the bushes caught my attention and I tried to get a better look. I wasn't scared of him. If he still recognized me I would be all right, but if he didn't he'd probably kill me.

"JASON! IT'S ME, KEITH!" I cried out into the darkness of the night where I'd heard the sound that had gotten my attention in the first place.

Would he remember his sister? Would he take revenge on me too for letting him drown? For not being there when it happened? So many questions that ran through my head and all at once. I stood there for a few more minutes but no other sound came forth so I gave up and considered the legend to be some prank from a few kids who guessingly found it funny to mess with such terrible things. I sighed and legged it back to my car. On my was back I heard footsteps following me.

"Hello?" I said in a small voice. Slowly I turned around and gasped in surprise as I saw a man with a hockey mask and a machete. "J-Jason?" I asked unsure. He tilted his head to the side and stepped forward in a 'present'-like manner. He lifted his machete in the air but made no further move.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, some fear crept in my voice but I didn't mind. Jason didn't respond, he stood there unmoving like he was just a statue.

"_Is he even breathing?" _I thought to myself. Suddenly he moved his right arm which was holding the machete and put it down in his belt. Oof he _did_ remember me! I felt such joy at the moment he let his hand slip away from the handle that I laughed with relief.

"What happened to you?" I asked as my laughter died down. He didn't respond. I know from the tales that no one of the survivors had heard him speak or even utter a grunt. "Jason, I know you can't or won't speak but I came here for _you_." I said. "I…I thought you were dead." I said holding back tears. I dropped my head sadly as I let the tears stream freely over my cheeks. I heard sticks crack as Jason made his way towards me. I looked up and with some light from the moon shining oh so bright, I could see his eyes or…um…eye glistering in the darkness. This must be the very first time that I saw his 'eye' lit up.

"I missed you." I said. Or let me say _choked_ out. Jason nodded and I smiled through my tears. Then I heard something, something no one ever would expect:

"T-t…too" A muffled male voice that sounded as if he hadn't spoken in millennia's said. I looked in disbelief at Jason, even Jason himself had a proud look in his eyes.

I laughed with enthusiasm and happiness for the first time since the day Jason…you know. We hugged each other for some time and then we stalked off to wherever he lived now and I promised him I wouldn't leave him ever again.

**A/N: Heh, me again! I hope you enjoyed it, if so…please review and let me know what you think :3**


End file.
